Nami's Plan
by Cheesecake911
Summary: The Straw Hat Crew is going off to their usual daily activities...but what's that? Zoro is blushing...over Robin! Can Nami bring them together? Zoro X Robin and Nami X Luffy!
1. The New Member

"Breakfast is ready!" Sanji informed happily, wearing his signature apron. As he entered the dining room, he was greeted by nervous faces. It was just a day that Robin joined the crew and everyone was feeling a little awkward. Everyone except for Luffy, of course, who cares too much about food and is known for his ignorance and simple ness.

"Bring it here!" Luffy shouted. Luffy started stashing food into his mouth, and Nami and Ussop's awkward feelings disappeared and their expressions fell (you know, when there is a teardrop on the character's head?)

"If we keep feeling awkward Luffy is going to finish all the food before we snap out of our thoughts..." they both thought at the same time. "Okay, everyone, let's eat!" Nami exclaimed, trying to cheer everyone up.

"Yes, Nami!" Chopper agreed. Zoro was about to complain, but stopped when he saw Nami give him a death glare.

"Uh, let's eat!" Zoro replied nervously. Nami smiled and started eating.

"This food is quite tasty," Robin commented, calm as usual.

"Thank you Robin-swan!" Sanji replied, his body wiggling uncontrollably. Nami looked around to make sure everyone was dining calmly.

Nami observed them one by one. "Hmm... Ussop and Chopper is chatting animatedly," she said to herself. "They're talking about medics. Sanji is eating normally, and Luffy... well, I don't even need to look at Luffy... and lastly... oh my god what the hell!" Nami kicked herself to stop her from screaming. Luffy spotted this.

"Uh, Nami, are you okay? You just kicked yourself." Luffy said, looking at Nami at Nami up and down.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thanks for asking!" Nami stuttered. Her eyes turned back to what shocked her. "I never thought this would happen," Nami continued in her heart. "And it's still happening!" Nami's eyes was fixed on Zoro and Robin. Zoro was right there, resting his eyes on Robin! And Robin was blushing madly, pretending not to notice. "Zoro, look at the mess you got yourself into," Nami mischievously smirked, her eyes twinkling. "But first I need to confirm this."

Nami snapped back to reality and smiled her most dazzling smile. "Uh, Robin... would you mind if we had a sleepover tonight...if you aren't busy and all..." Nami explained. Everyone stared at Nami.

"Nami is falling sick! HELP!" Luffy and Ussop screamed.

"Not that you idiots!" Nami exclaimed. She smiled again. "So?" she asked Robin.

"Well, alright Miss Nami," Robin smiled.

"Perfect!" Nami gushed. "I'll meet you in the women's headquarters at seven!"

As soon as everyone finished their meal, Nami catches up with Robin. "Hey, do you want to accompany me to go shopping? I want to look good tonight."

"Of course Miss Nami!" she replied.

"Great! Let's go then!" Nami cried out, dragging Robin out to the shops.

"I wonder what's up with her..." Zoro said to himself.

Meanwhile at the shops...

"Ooh.. this looks good!" Nami gushed. "Here, try it!" she said, handing a purple strapless dress to Robin. After she tried it on, she decided to slip out.

"Miss Nami, can I go to the next store? It's right across the street." Robin asked.

"Oh, yes! Go on. I still need to find clothes for myself. Take your time!" Nami assured, smiling. So Robin exited and entered a lingerie shop. She came across a pair of purple lace bra and underwear that she liked.

"This would be good for when me and Zoro did it... AAAAHHH! What am I thinking!?" Robin shouted in her heart. "Well, if I came out empty handed Nami would be suspicious. I guess I'll take it and buy that blue silk bra for Nami as well." Robin decided. As soon as she paid her items, Nami burst in the shop.

"Robin! Wow, your items are so pretty!" Nami complimented.

"Ah, Miss Nami! This is for you." Robin said, handing her the bag with the bra she picked out for her.

"Wow, thank you sister!" Nami said cheerfully, and accepted the bag. "I also got you that purple velvet dress for you!"

"Thank you." she replied calmly. Then they both exited and went back to the ship.

At seven p.m...

Robin entered the headquarters, wearing her cowgirl getup. She was greeted by Nami and her pink frilly dress. "Welcome Robin! I prepared the snacks." Nami said, looking down at the chicken wings she made.

"Why, that's very lovely of you, Miss Nami." Robin smiled. She got in and Nami locked the door.

"Okay! For our first activity, Truth or Dare! You go first. Don't worry, I can keep a secret." Nami assured.

"Okay then. I choose truth." Robin said peacefully. If she was going to get along with her crew members they needed to know more about her.

"Okay! Who do you have a crush on?" Nami smirked.

"Oh, no one in particular," Robin replied nervously.

"No way! I saw you blushing madly at breakfast today." Nami cried playfully.

"Ah..." Robin stuttered. She was cornered. "Are you sure you can keep a secret?" Robin asked.

"Of course," Nami promised, grinning.

At the dining room...

"I smell chicken wings!" Luffy shouted. He followed the smell to the women's headquarters. He tried to open the door but it was locked. "Damn..." he whispered. "Hmm, let's see what Nami and Robin are doing." He pressed his ears into the door.

"Okay, I have a crush on your swordsman." Luffy heard Robin whisper.

"Robin has a crush on Zoro?! I better consult Nami tomorrow." Luffy said to himself, then left.

Inside the women's headquarters...

Nami gasped happily. "So that's what the lingerie is for?" Nami asked.

"Shh...not for that!" Robin shushed her. Nami unlocked the door.

"Okay, your secret's safe with me!" Nami smiled brightly. "Now let's get some sleep. I'm tired." Nami invited. Robin was about to protest, but stopped herself to prevent more of her secrets spilling.

"Yes, Nami." Robin agreed, and they both slept.

The next day, everything went as normal. Luffy decided it was the time to ask Nami. "Hey Nami." Luffy said casually. "Do you want to go out for lunch?" he asked. Nami shot open her eyes.

"This week has been really weird. First, I caught Zoro crushing on Robin. Then, this happened. But what the hell. I can't sound too eager, though." Nami looked at Luffy and got back to reality.

"Okay. But hurry up, I'm busy." Nami protested, but actually felt like she was dreaming.

"Don't worry, it won't take long. Shishishishi..." Luffy grinned. Luffy decided to take Nami to a fish and chips restaurant since it's the furthest one from the ship. He could ask about Robin there, and get a bite to eat. After they placed their orders, two fish and chips and iced tea, they started talking.

"So Nami, Robin has a crush on Zoro, huh?" he asked directly. Nami looked over to Luffy.

"WHAT?! Have you been eavesdropping us?!" Nami yelled.

"Just once." Luffy replied, still casual. Nami punched him in the head.

"Oh well, since you know already, yes. Robin does have a crush on Zoro. And the interesting part, the one that made me kick myself yesterday, is that Zoro seems to like Robin too." Nami demonstrated.

"How do you know?" Luffy inquired.

"Well, I caught Zoro resting his eyes on Robin yesterday at breakfast. And Robin was blushing madly too." Nami continued.

"That's awesome! There is so much entertainment we can get from this!" Luffy shouted excitedly.

"I see where you're going. But I promised Robin I wouldn't tell anyone. So our only option is to work up Zoro."

"Okay! Let's do it." Luffy smirked mischievously, then went to enjoy their meal.


	2. The 'Incident'

The next day passed on like nothing happened. It has been weeks since they were on the Grand Line without any threats.

"Ah, it's really boring! I wish there were enemies here!" Luffy complained.

"THATS WHAT YOU REALLY WANT?!" Usopp, Chopper, Zoro and Sanji yelled, sweat-dropping.

"But, well, it is getting pretty boring..." Zoro agreed. Nami's eyes twinkled mischievously as if she was going to steal 1200 million beli using another one of her tricks. "Oh don't worry, Roronoa Zoro. You won't be getting bored in a few minutes." Nami smiled quietly.

"Robin, can you accompany me go sightseeing the ocean? I want some company. The weather is so lovely today!" Nami invited. Robin, as usual, accepted the offer with a smile.

"But of course, Miss Navigator." she replied.

"Great! I'll go inside and... prepare a snack for us." Nami grinned.

"Oh Nami-swan~! I could prepare snacks for you and Robin-chwan~!" Sanji sang.

"Ah, no thanks." Nami turned him down according to the plan. She went inside to grab some meat and take the grill outside. A few seconds later, Luffy stood up like they planned (surprising he actually REMEMBERED the plan,).

"Oi Luffy! Where are you going?" Zoro questioned.

"Me? I'm going to use the toilet. Why?" he replied nonchalantly in that simple minded tone of his. Zoro didn't look the least bit suspicious and continued to doze off. When Luffy got inside, he quickly went to the kitchen to meet Nami. She repeated the plan to Luffy.

"Okay. So I'm going to go out there and cook some meat. Then you will suddenly run out and yell for meat like the idiot you are. You run too fast and 'accidentally' push Robin off the ship. Then Zoro will rescue her." Nami reviewed. Suddenly, something hit her. "Oh my god! What was I thinking? She's a Devil Fruit user! This plan is most likely to fail. What if we lose Robin forever?" Nami whimpered, crying softly. She was not going to let her crew member die, not now, not ever. Luffy patter her on the back.

"Hey," Luffy smiled. "It's okay. I'll use my Gomu-Gomu powers two seconds after if Zoro didn't rescue her." he promised. Nami smiled and stopped crying, but then she smacked Luffy hard on the head.

"Idiot," she whispered, then Luffy laughed. Nami lifted the grill, but paused. "Oh, and by the way?" she said, walking back to him. "You're a surprisingly good actor." she pecked him on the cheek, then walked away, leaving Luffy with his grin.

Nami finished setting up the grill and laid the meat on it. "I'm such an idiot! Why did I kiss Luffy? Would he still like me then? Argh! Why did I do it?!" Nami wanted to kick herself, finding herself repulsive. Not only did she do the stupidest thing she could ever do, two of the stupidest things she could ever do, namely kissing Luffy and putting Robin's life at risk, she was also constantly talking to herself. She looked down at her meat, alarmed. Thankfully it didn't burn. Suddenly, Luffy ran outside, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"MEAT!" Luffy yelled. He ran down the aisle outside but then faked himself into realising he had gone too far, so he moved his arms into circles to 'fake' stop himself, but then bumped Robin and she fell down the ship.

"ROBIN!" Nami cried out. She regretted it. And it was for real. Thankfully, just as expected Zoro leaped into action. He used his swords to run down the ship, and then he caught Robin in one of his arms. He used his other arm to cling on to the anchor Franky sent down, and he climbed up the chain and jumped back on the ship. As he set foot on the ground, Robin was on his arms, like a princess would look like being rescued by a brave knight. Zoro abruptly put her down in a standing position.

"Luffy! What the hell are you thinking?! WE COULD HAVE LOST ROBIN!" Zoro yelled at him. Luffy nervously tried to reason with him, but Nami didn't help him. All that she could do was run to her friend and cry. She threw her arms around Robin's neck and whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Robin! I'm so sorry, Robin!" Nami cried. Robin stroked her hair.

"It's alright, Miss Navigator. It's not your fault. It wasn't Luffy's fault either. These kind of things would happen, and it could've been worse." Robin replied with her voice of reason.

"But it is my fault! We almost lost you! And you're a Devil Fruit user! You can't swim!" Nami cried. It was true. She knew it was her fault. Even if she didn't plan it, it would still be her fault. She was the one that cooked meat with no particular reason. And worse yet, she did plan it. It hurt her even more to think that Robin would still have the heart to forgive her. And she did. That's what hurt her most of all. She didn't deserve to have friends like Robin, she thought bitterly. She didn't deserve her nakama, she didn't deserve the happy times she had been through, she didn't deserve Luffy, who had saved her countless of times before. She didn't deserve anything.

For the past few hours, she was like a kid. She cried in Robin's neck, and Robin would keep gently stroking her hair, and it was nothing but chaos around them. When Nami had cried herself out, she rubbed her eyes and went to the bathroom to wash her face and fix herself.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a mess. The door suddenly creaked open. It was Luffy.

"How was I?" Luffy asked, grinning.

"You were wonderful." Nami smiled. Luffy smiled back and laughed.

"Of course I was!" Luffy stared at Nami, who looked gloomy.

"Hey, it's okay. At least we proved that Zoro liked her, right? So we can get our entertainment soon." Luffy pointed out. Nami smiled, but stopped again.

"I look like a freak." Nami realised again.

"You look pretty!" Luffy grinned, then left, unaware that Nami was blushing. It seems like she was going to sleep well tonight after all.


	3. IMPORTANT INFO

IMPORTANT INFO~READ FULL CONTENT

Hey guys! So sweet, so sad, so sorry to tell you Nami's Plan will not be continued in a while. I'm SO sorry for not telling you this earlier. I'm currently working on a love-hate story called Fairytale, that's why this story is postponed. I regret for not having write Nami's Plan first, but unfortunately, Fairytale is in progress and I have to finish it.

Fortunately, chances are that I will still continue Nami's Plan shortly (even if it means weeks). On a brighter note, though, I safely say that Fairytale is okay for One Piece fans. One Piece is silly, crazy and still has that quirky charm we all LOVE. Fairytale is a story about fifth graders, so basically it has a lot of fighting like One Piece. And believe me when I say A LOT. For those of you who's not really interested in that, it has hints of romance which would soon become real, actual love. After all, it IS a love story. It might start off as kind of boring, but the second and third chapters are better. I promise.

Please check the story out! It would mean the world to me. Link's right here: story/38192092-fairytale

Extra Note: I'm also making a LuNa/ZoRo fic called Royals. I already have chapters, but I don't want to disappoint you with another unfinished fic. Do you think I should post it? Thank you all for your support!


End file.
